a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of the measuring end of a clinical thermometer, and in particular to a measuring end which can be turned or adjusted to an appropriate angle to facilitate holding and measuring the temperature of the body.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional digital clinical thermometer has a tapered measuring end at one end for measuring the body temperature at the armpit or in the mouth. The outer surface of this clinical thermometer is rigid and the measuring end cannot be appropriately adjusted to facilitate measuring. As a result, when measuring the body temperature at the armpit, the end section of the thermometer extends the shirt and the user has to apply a bigger force to clip the thermometer with his armpit. This is rather uncomfortable. Recently, there are clinical thermometers with a turnable measuring end, but this measuring end has an elastic force to restore to its original shape. That is, the measuring head cannot be positioned at a desired position for measuring the body temperature. Therefore, it is the main aim of the inventor to provide a clinical thermometer having a measuring end which is turnable and temporary positioned which facilitates temperature measuring of the body.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of the measuring end of a clinical thermometer, wherein at the junction of the measuring end and the thermometer body, a pivotal actuating articulation is mounted such that the measuring end can be adjusted to an appropriate angle, and a protrusion or an embossed mark is provided at the articulation to position the measuring end.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of the measuring end of a clinical thermometer, wherein the entire surface of the thermometer is enclosed with a soft jacket body, or a soft material is provided to the actuating articulation to cover or to hide the articulation.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.